Dayren Carnato
Appearance Dayren Carnato wears a black bomber jacket with a maroon hoodie worn underneath it as well as wearking black pants with maroon shoes. He has The Lost Boy of Summer Hair and has an expression which for him could mean he was looking for "Just Trouble". Other than that, he wears a Vampiric Face Mask that covers his sinister expression. He holds two military knives that contain Sanguinari-like enhancements within it, symbolizing on how many victims he has terminated over the past few months. (For him, it seems like a long time now) About Him + Personality Dayren Carnato is one of the known members of the Indarian Legion under Lord Hallowsby, who is spotted alongside two of his trusty comrades, Alden Tomocoro and Irigus Klaue. He is an assassin who was hired from his former resting place (an abandoned warehouse) when Lester, Lord Hallowsby's brother, walked in to their domain. His friends Irigus and Alden were reluctant to act against Lester, but Dayren however stood up for the crew and asked him if he was here for a fight. He may not be one of the people who would be in the Legion's ranks (because he does not wield Inveridium), but he can become quite lethal in combat and in hunting. Known for his keen sense to hear and detect people's blood temperatures, Dayren knows if danger is nearby. Dayren is lethal as a weapon himself but also gains support from his friends Irigus and Alden from time to time everytime they go on a mission. He is not as murderous as he was going to be, but he serves Lord Hallowsby well. He has a sharp sense of detecting presences from footsteps and other humans talking aside from his two comrades. He tends to act a little smug when faced with some competition, whether minor or major. All it needs for his daggers to become effective is to take a slight cut to the wrist, and his daggers will glow for a while. If his daggers' light is starting to dim, he lets one of his daggers touch his skin and return to the point where he had last cut himself. Dayren knows his surroundings really well, as he is a quiet person just like Alden (while Irigus constantly talks just to bring up interesting topics for them) and with this perk he makes less mistakes when speaking. But he contributes well to the squad by talking with them. I mean, who wouldn't like to see a nice yet lethal assassin? Moveset Upgrades (RB) Level 25: Dayren can now throw two of his knives at the enemy when using his E. He will still have them though. Level 50: "Bloodshed Steel Vest" - Grants 15% Defense. Dayren's knives also emit a crimson-red glow when he reaches this level milestone. Level 75: Bleed Damage from Dayren's LMB now lasts 15 seconds. Level 100: Dayren gains a sanguine-like aura around him that boosts allies within the area and slows enemies who are within its range. Relationships Alden Tomocoro and Irigus Klaue (tba) - Dayren's two of his best and trusty comrades. He was often supported in battle by them. Lord Hallowsby (tba) - Daeryn is in good terms with Lord Hallowsby despite comparing himself to one of his own assassins. Unfortunately, he does not fit into the Shadow Assassin rank (for obvious reasons). One of Lord Hallowsby's most valued members in the Legion. Trivia - The character's first name is not to be confused with Daeryn Entioch, another member of the Indarian Legion who serves Corruptus, who is also part of the Legion. The spelling of it seems almost similar but the way you pronounce it will be the same. - Dayren's boss theme is shared with Irigus and Alden. The color palette on his clothes references to a character named Infinite, a major antagonist in the game "Sonic Forces". (This info will be false soon enough) - His last name "Carnato" is a play on the word "carnage".Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Users of Sanguinari Category:Indarian Legion Category:Rufu Beater